


Vanilla Island Lovers Part 1: Double Trouble!

by TsumugiSummerSky



Series: Stories from Vanilla Island [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiSummerSky/pseuds/TsumugiSummerSky
Summary: Shylar Goodwin (better known as Shy) and her twin brother Shawn are the owners of Vanilla Island. It was all peaceful, and pretty boring to say the least.Until those 16 Ultimates arrived on the island from out of nowhere.This is the story of what happened after the events of the Ultimate Arrival, and what happened with the Goodwin twins and their lovers.(Reader is a traveler who just happened to come to Vanilla Island. More info about reader within the story...)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Original Female Character(s), Saihara Shuichi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stories from Vanilla Island [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084289





	Vanilla Island Lovers Part 1: Double Trouble!

You stepped onto a beach on a vaguely familiar island. In all your time as a traveler, you had never seen an island that felt so lively, yet so peaceful. Then you heard a voice.

???: O-oh? A traveler has arrived? Brother! A traveler is here!

You then saw a young woman who looked to be about 25 or so step out onto the sand. She was paler than the vampires in the storybooks, with short chocolate-brown hair and enchanting green eyes. She wore a white blouse and cranberry-color skirt, and a crown of pink flowers adorned her head.

Fancy Young Woman: Brother! Did you not hear me?

???: Sorry, Sis! I was helping my lady!

A man who looked the same age as the woman appeared out of nowhere right next to her. He had the same magnificent green eyes and much-too-pale skin, and he had shorter hair partially concealed by a red hat. As for attire, he wore a red hoodie and jeans.

Fancy Young Woman: Well, could you at least have a better excuse for helping Kae with heaven knows what, even though you know she could do it herself!? Jesus...! Oh I guess we should introduce ourselves, yes? I am Shylar Goodwin, the co-owner of Vanilla Island. But please, call me Shy! It's a nickname, I'm not too shy.

(Y/N): I'm (Y/N), and I'm just a traveler. Nice to meetcha.

Casual Young Man: Cool! I'm Shawn Goodwin! And I am...drum-roll please...the other owner of Vanilla Island, and Shylar's older brother!

Shy: Twin brother, you're older by 2 minutes.

Shawn: Oh, shut up, Little Miss Particular! You're so particular, I bet you've counted every hair that's ever grown on your head, hell, you prolly kept track of the time you lost your teeth TO THE SECOND!! Damn, you're too particular!

Shy: My Lord, I've spent 27 years of being on this planet with you, yet you still never grow up! Anyways, (Y/N), I should take you to the campground! If you are a traveler, you're probably looking for somewhere to stay.

(Y/N): Ah, yes, I am.

Shawn: Sweet! To the campground!

**Author's Note:**

> Made a picrew image of what the twins look like just because I need to show off my OCs sometimes XD:   
> https://picrew.me/image_maker/294/complete?cd=dp3x5iIBnV


End file.
